


A Beautiful Dream

by Sudeshna



Category: Freebatch - Fandom, Johonolock, Rosstrange - Fandom
Genre: #Johonolock, #freebatchisreal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudeshna/pseuds/Sudeshna
Summary: He gets on one knee and said, "I know I am not an Angel, Not the best man or even the perfect person, I am a ridiculous, flawed, obnoxious, arrogant Drama-queen, who is incomplete without you. John you keep me right, you are the greatness in my flawed life, you are the best and the most real thing in all the dramas of my life. So, Dr. John Watson, Will you marry me?"
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Beautiful Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathiya_ramani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/gifts).



JW:- It’s Christmas today. This morning I woke up, in my bed. I just opened my eyes and I saw the entire room was decorated, with cute little Christmas trees, with Christmas Balls, Glittery Ribbons, Bells, Little Santa Dolls, etc. It was looking so beautiful I can’t even imagine, Lots of candy and Chocolates, and cakes, and others were ready on the table. Rosie’s whole crib was decorated in glittery ribbons. And she was in her crib laughing while playing with a little Santa doll. Everything was so beautiful, so joyful just one thing missing, there was no sign of Sherlock. But where did he go? Last night we had an amazing time, he always has been passionate while being with me, but also so tender, he always cares about my feelings, he always respects me and my wishes, and that’s the biggest turn on about him. I still can feel his touches in my body, still can hear him moaning, still can feel his breadths, and still can smell him; all those moments were playing right in front of my eyes. But why can’t I see him, where did he go?  
  
\--------------------------- **A text arrived at John’s phone… It’s from Sherlock… they started texting** \------------------------------  
  
SH:- Don’t worry Love. I have something special planned for you and Rosie. I’ll be there soon.  
JW:- Come fast, I miss you.  
SH:- Coming ASAP, sweetheart.  
  
\------------------------------------- **30 minutes later, their door bail rings and John opens the door, a man dressed up as Santa was standing in front of him, with lots of gifts in his hand He knew it was Sherlock, this was his surprise…** \-------------------------------  
  
SH:- HO HO HO… Merry Christmas. Where is the best girl in the world, where is my princess Rosie… There she is… my little lovely fairy…  
  
\---------------Sherlock goes up to Rosie’s crib, pick her up, and kisses on her forehead and Rosie sits on his lap playing with his white Santa beard, while John opens the presents, one by one… After sometimes playing with her, Sherlock puts her back in her crib, with the toys that he had brought for her… John holds his hand, and pulls him to their bedroom… he pulls out Santa Beard and Mustache from Sherlock’s face, and it was his Sherlock on a Red dress With Red Christmas hat on… he was looking so cute on these… John just gave him a long kiss and a tight hug, and holding his hands, he said Thank you my secrete Santa for making the Christmas so special for us. 

And now time for your Christmas gift. He opened up a drawer and it was filled it stuffed handcuffs, Luscious nightdresses, sexy blindfolds, fragrant oils, and other pieces of equipment. John says, "it’s your day Sherlock… I am all yours... use whatever you want, however, you want, take me Sherlock take me the way you want…" Sherlock says, “are you sure??” John nodded … And that was the signal…

Sherlock puts John on the Bed, Blindfolded him, then he undressed him and himself and starts kissing him slowly all over his body, he pushed him on the bed, and puts fragrant oils on him and starts massaging his whole body with it, he was massaging John’s cock with his long lean fingers and with the oil. He lies on John, his nipples were touching John’s and his cock was touching John’s. John was gasping, moaning, he was not able to hold himself still, Sherlock turns him back and handcuffs him with the bed, his 2 hands were cuffed with 2 legs of the bed, and his 2 legs were spreading and were cuffed with the other legs of the bed. Sherlock holds his shoulders and starts riding him. John could barely talk, he was moaning Sherlock’s name. Sherlock kept boning him, his cock was getting harder and harder inside John, and both of them had a magical time after that… 

Sherlock lies over John open his handcuffs and they were lying over each other for quite some time, Looking at each other’s eyes... Suddenly Sherlock says, I also have something else for you, John. He reaches out to his Santa dress’s pocket and takes out a diamond ring.  
He gets on one knee and said, "I know I am not an Angel, Not the best man or even the perfect person, I am a ridiculous, flawed, obnoxious, arrogant Drama-queen, who is incomplete without you. John you keep me right, you are the greatness in my flawed life, you are the best and the most real thing in all the dramas of my life. So, Dr. John Watson, Will you marry me?"  
John says, "YES... YES… Yes… a million times YES… Of course, you will be my husband… it’s always a YES… "  
They hugged each other and kissed. And then Sherlock said thank you…But I gotta go now have some work and also gotta arrange our marriage ceremony ASAP cause I want us to be husbands ASAP.---------------- 

Sherlock meets Molly and Lestrade and Mycroft and Mrs. H. at the top of barths… he says, "I have 2 news for you, the good news is Me and John is getting Married. So start preparing everything cause we are getting married today in the evening… I don’t know where and how, but it’s today, so hurry up guys. And the bad news is, I am dying, I am gonna be a dead body very soon. I had taken many drugs when I had bad days… you all know that and they were gonna affect someday you also knew that and they started affecting now, and almost damaged my kidneys and Liver so I am not for too long, Mycroft, Lestrade if you think it’s one of my drama, ask Molly She checked me. Molly was in Shock, she has been known all these for quite a while and as Sherlock’s last wishes he wanted her to do as he says… and tell no one about it, and she exactly did that. But suddenly Sherlock drops this bombshell without warning her, Lestrade and Mycroft and Mrs. H were looking at her at the same time. Slowly she says, Yes it’s all true, he is dying, he has 1/2 months or maybe less, and there is nothing we can do, except for letting him and trying to make his last days happiest.  
Sherlock exclaims, "Hey, I am happy. You don’t have to try to make me happy, I am happy, remember, I said we are getting married, I proposed John and he said YES to me, we are going to be husbands from this day until my last day, we are getting married this evening, I have never been this happy in my entire life, thanks to the fact that I am dying everybody is listening to me. Everything is happening as I want, I feel like the king of the World.  
But as you all know John doesn’t know anything, and I don’t want him to know, at least not now, so nobody tells him, look happy around him, and as I don’t know when I’ll be dead, so you 4 will take care of him and Rosie after I die. That’s your responsibility after my death, now, before that, your responsibility is to arrange our marriage ceremony this evening. Now buckle up and start working. I gotta get out Suits. Bye-bye, guys best of luck."  
\----------And before they could say a word Sherlock leaves. A text alert came in the 4 of their phone at the same time, it’s John, he said to all of them to come to barths he has something important to say. Lestrade says, “There is more!!??…”-----------

John came within 10 minutes, he also said, I have 2 news guys, the good news is Sherlock and I are getting married. And the bad news is Sherlock is dying, And I know this, maybe you guys also know and was instructed not to tell me… but please guys don’t try to convince me that it’s not happening, remember I am a doctor, and I live with Sherlock. Off course I noticed the symptoms and then run some tests secretly and I know it’s happening, I was about to tell Sherlock, about to tell you guys, but I saw it in Sherlock’s eyes, an unspoken sadness, a different kind of passion when he is with me. I figured he already knew and he doesn’t want me to know and he wants to spend his last days with me happily, he wants to make every day special and all we can do is make him the happiest… So I decided that I am gonna be strong, I am not gonna let him know that I know, I am gonna let everything happen exactly as he wants, so I think you understand how important every single second is. We are getting married this evening, you guys have to arrange everything and this has to be the most special and the most beautiful day. Now I am gonna go and work on my vows … bye-bye… best of luck guys, start working…"  
\---And he leaves.  
Mycroft says, “Are we only living to follow their orders??!!...” Mrs. H. says, “no time to talk girls.. start working, our boys are getting married. I am in charge of the food, Lestrade you are in charge of the place and the decoration, Mycroft you are in charge of managing everything and taking care of any problem that comes and most Important Molly you are in charge of Sherlock… Take care of everything he needs, this must be the best thing that could ever happen in his life… Lestrade you are John’s best man, Mycroft you are Sherlock’s… and Molly you are gonna give Sherlock away to John. I am gonna take care of Rosie and other guests. Take fast decisions. Work fast and make it happen guys…” ----

It’s a beautiful evening of Christmas. Christmas in London is anyway beautiful, but this time it was extra special for John & Sherlock. Mycroft used his network to close 221B Baker Street, Mrs. H. did the arrangement of foods and for the guests inside Speedy’s Cafe... Lestrade decorated the entire street with Christmas Lights and Christmas trees the snowfall made it extra beautiful, feels like the stars are falling from the sky for the most special Lovers to be together… John was ready in his room, and Sherlock was in his, Molly prepared Sherlock mentally for this moment by always being there for him, and taking care of every little detail… She also found out the children of Sherlock’s “Holmes’s network” and arranged a beautiful musical piece with them for this evening… Mrs. H. came and took Rosy in her crib, and hold Dr. Watson’s arm, and walk him down to the aisle and Molly took Sherlock’s hand and walk him down to the aisle. They both stood their together said each other's vows. Mycroft handed Sherlock the ring and he puts it on John’s finger and Lestrade handed John the ring and he puts it in Sherlock’s finger… they Kisses… they got married… The children of “Holmes’s network” were playing the beautiful musical piece that they prepared and the happy couple was dancing… tears were feeling in Molly, Lestrade, Mrs. H., and Mycroft’s eyes… But John and Sherlock were so happy, they couldn’t stop smiling, they couldn’t take their eyes off each other… they were the happiest persons alive….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everett Ross woke up in the morning, naked next to naked Stephen strange… his mind was still in the beautiful dream that he saw last night… suddenly he comes up to his senses and asks, “Strange, what happened last night?? What exactly did we do??...”  
Strange in his still sleepy voice replied, “Nothing, we had lots of drinks together, and then after getting high, you suggested we should Roleplay, as Sherlock and John ... as we always do... and because we were high somehow we took the role-playing game in a sexual angle… and then I don’t know what happened to us, we start undressing each other, and then we sort of had sex while playing as John and Sherlock... It was beautiful and then after setting a beautiful dream sequence for us, using my sorcery… we fall asleep on each other, and had the beautiful dream of John and Sherlock’s Marriage… that’s all it was Ross... ”  
Everett says, “But this is not the first time, this has happened to us before, several times. And we gotta be careful… we gotta stop this… Remember Strange, we don’t live here as Everrent Ross and Dr. Strange … We live here as Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch … this world doesn’t know our truth… this world doesn’t know that all of these don’t exist, this world doesn’t know that none the thing that happens here is real but only The magical friction created by the Sorcerer Supreme… and we have to keep it this way…We have to take care of the fact that you have to play the role of Benedict, with his wife, his children, his family, and others...as Benedict Cumberbatch… and I have to do the same as Martin Freeman… with my family… They can't know that "Freebatch" is real... They can't know that "Rosstrange" is real... They can't know that we actually made "Johonolock"... ”  
Strange says, “Yes you are right … we have to be careful and also we gotta think of good stories about Sherlock and John… I can only put the good stories that we think of in Steven Mofott’s and Mark Gatiss's mind using my powers so that that continues the “Sherlock” tv series and Benedict and Martin I mean we and the other people of this world could do their job… we gotta come up with some good stories… and then put them into their heads… cause our fans need SEASON 5… ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift to the Johonolock Shippers and to all the Sherlock fans Especially to Ananya and Buddhini from their friend and secret Santa... Hope they will like it. Hope you all will like it...  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New year to all of you...


End file.
